This invention relates generally to a gate assembly for use on an item of refuse collection equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to a gate assembly for a refuse collection vehicle.
Items of refuse collection equipment, including refuse collection vehicles, commonly utilize a gate assembly adapted to move between an open position that permits refuse to be removed from the refuse collection equipment and a closed position that retains the refuse in the collection equipment. Conventional gate assemblies, however, suffer from several disadvantages. Some such assemblies require an operator to manually guide the gate assembly as it moves between the open position and the closed position. Some assemblies also require the operator to manually secure the gate in the closed position. In addition, some conventional gate assemblies are complicated and expensive to manufacture, install, maintain and repair. Such gate assemblies are particularly susceptible to damage and extended periods of inoperability.
It would be desirable, therefore, if a gate assembly could be provided that would eliminate the need for an operator to manually guide the gate assembly as it is moved between the open position and the closed position. It would also be desirable if such an assembly could be provided that would eliminate the need for an operator to manually secure the assembly in the closed position. It would also be desirable if such an assembly could be provided that is simpler and less expensive to manufacture, install, maintain and repair and more reliable in operation than conventional assemblies.
Among the advantages of the invention is that it eliminates the need for an operator to manually guide the gate assembly as it is moved between the open position and the closed position. Another advantage of a preferred embodiment of the invention is that it eliminates the need for an operator to manually secure the assembly in the closed position. Still another advantage of the invention is that it provides a gate assembly that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, install, maintain and repair and is reliable in its operation.
Additional advantages of this invention will become apparent from an examination of the drawings and the ensuing description.
Explanation of Technical Terms
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccamxe2x80x9d refers to any structure adapted to interact with another structure with which it makes contact (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cfollowerxe2x80x9d) in order to impart motion to the follower or to another structure in contact with or attached to the follower. The term xe2x80x9ccamxe2x80x9d may refer to a structure that makes sliding contact with a follower as well as a structure that makes rotational or other similar contact with a follower.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cfollowerxe2x80x9d refers to any structure adapted to interact with and make contact with a cam, as that term is defined above. The term xe2x80x9cfollowerxe2x80x9d may refer to (but is not limited to reference to) a bar, a pipe, a rod, a tube, a channel, a shaft or another elongated structural member.
The invention comprises a gate assembly for closing an open end of a storage compartment which is defined by a pair of side walls. The gate assembly includes an upper member that is mounted on the side walls of the storage compartment so as to be movable between an open position and a closed position. The gate assembly also includes a lower member having a top side and a bottom side. The top side is pivotally attached to the upper member along a generally horizontal axis. The gate assembly also includes a cam, and a follower that is adapted to interact with the cam. The cam and follower are mounted and arranged with respect to a side wall of the storage compartment and the lower member so that as the upper member is moved from the open position to the closed position, interaction between the cam and the follower causes the lower member to pivot about the generally horizontal axis so that the bottom side of the lower member moves toward the open end of the storage compartment.
In order to facilitate an understanding of the invention, the preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated in the drawings, and a detailed description thereof follows. It is not intended, however, that the invention be limited to the particular embodiments described or to use in connection with the apparatus illustrated herein. Various modifications and alternative embodiments such as would ordinarily occur to one skilled in the art to which the invention relates are also contemplated and included within the scope of the invention described and claimed herein.